Resident Evil: No Remorse
by Spencer R
Summary: Olga and Ronando end up in a mansion infested with zombies, and someone is out to kill. Please Read & Review (R&R)


Biohazard: No Remorse  
  
  
  
Olga and Ronando ran through the rough terrain, breathing hard.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Olga asked, reloading her magnum.  
  
"I ain't sure, but keep running!" Ronando yelled, cocking his twelve-gauge shotgun.  
  
It was pitch black out, and the fog was thicker than mud. Their hearts were racing, running harder and faster. They were trying to find any kind of shelter. Anything. They had a feeling something was chasing them, but they didn't want to find out who or what it was.  
  
"I think I see a house or something over there!" Olga said, in amazement.  
  
"Hurry up! We can make it! Go towards there!" Ronando yelled, panting and breathing harder.  
  
They made it to the mansion. The door wouldn't open.  
  
"Damn it," Olga yelled. "It's locked and whatever the hell is following us is catchin' up!"  
  
"Stand back!" Ronando said in a deep voice.  
  
Ronando took his shotgun and blew the lock right off.  
  
"Did you ever maybe think of lookin' under the step for a key, moron?" said Olga sarcastically.  
  
"What? Why can't my shotgun be a key? It's a great master key!" Ronando said with a weird smirk on his face.  
  
They walked forward into the empty mansion. You could sort of smell the stench of death lurking over you. Dust had covered the floor. The place was completely desolate. They walked in cautiously, alertly anticipating for something to happen.  
  
"Looks like no one has been here for along time," Olga said with relief, catching her breath. "Well, except for those footsteps over there."  
  
"Who's could those be?" Ronando said, in a state of bewilderment.  
  
"I dunno' whose they could be." Olga said, with fear etched on her face.  
  
"Well, we should do a clean sweep of the ground level and maybe find out who or what is here."  
  
"Good idea. Should I do a sweep of the second floor?"  
  
"Yes, go ahead. Your radio work fine?"  
  
"Yep. Very good, but I can't get a hold of Jonah."  
  
"Well, maybe we'll find him later. Anyway, let's split up now and try to find any source of communication and survivors."  
  
  
  
1 Olga's View - - - 1800 hours  
  
  
  
  
  
Olga walked up the old eighteenth century staircase, every step making weird noises. She took her magnum out of her leather holster. She saw more footsteps leading to a door. She turned the doorknob. Locked. She backed up and kicked the door down. There was a woman sitting down with a handgun and a deceased man beside her.  
  
"May I ask, what the hell is going on here?" Olga asked.  
  
"I….ummmm……" the girl murmured.  
  
"Spit it out. I haven't got all day. First of all, what's your name?" Olga demanded.  
  
"Ok. My name is Rebecca Starlink. This man turned into a zombie, and I had to unload a shell in him or I would have been his next meal."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it right there! What do you mean zombies"?  
  
"Around a month ago, Raccoon City was infected by the Z-008 virus. Umbrella called it "the best Bio- Organic Weapon ever", I just call it Hell."  
  
"Man, that sucks."  
  
"I've been waiting here for quite awhile. I've already checked around the mansion for survivors, but I was unable to complete my mission."  
  
"What do you mean mission?"  
  
"Well, I work for the Secret Service for the FBI."  
  
"Ok. Well we should go and find Ronando. He's on the ground floor right now."  
  
"He maybe in trouble."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"The ground level is swarming with zombies. We should really go see how he's doing'."  
  
"Yes, good idea. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask. Do you know where we could find any source of communication, anything? I need to call my headquarters."  
  
"Yep, your friend, Ronando should be near it. Let's go. Oh ya, get your gun ready, cause the zombies won't hesitate to kill."  
  
2 Ronando's View - - - 1830 hours  
  
  
  
  
  
"God, what the hell is wrong with this place?"  
  
Ronando shot at the zombies. They just kept getting up. Ronando reloaded his twelve-gauge shotgun and got ready to unload a few more shells into the stampede of zombies.  
  
"Here you go ya flesh- eatin' hicks!" Ronando yelled.  
  
He pulled the pin off one of his grenades and gave it a drift. You could hear the sound of the grenade hitting the floor over the moans and groans of the zombies. Click, click, click, and BOOM! All the zombies flew five feet in the air. They were really dead now. At least, it looked like it. Olga and Rebecca then came through on of the doors.  
  
[[[End of Personal Views]]]  
  
"Are we glad to see you!" Olga said, in excitement.  
  
"Really? I can take care of myself, no problem." Ronando replied.  
  
"Anyway, did you find any survivors?" Olga asked, awaiting Ronando's answer.  
  
"Ummm….no." Ronando said in a weird voice.  
  
"I did." Olga said proudly.  
  
"I see that. What's her name?" he asked.  
  
Rebecca interrupts the conversation. "My name is Rebecca Starlink."  
  
"Ok Rebecca. When did you land at the mansion?"  
  
"Yesterday. All my comrades were eatin' to death by the zombies. I was the only survivor of that lil' incident." She said sadly.  
  
"That really blows." Ronando said remorsefully.  
  
"Ronando, Rebecca said she knows where there is a communication station in the mansion."  
  
"Can you bring us to it, if you don't mind." Ronando asked politely.  
  
"Sure. It's down the hall. Let's go!" Rebecca requested.  
  
They went down a long, eerie looking hallway. They could hear moans and groans pretty far away. There were more zombies on the way. They started to run down the hallway as fast s they could with their loaded weapons in their hands. They entered the communication room.  
  
"I'll contact headquarters right now." Olga said.  
  
"Crap!" Rebecca yelled.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Ronando asked.  
  
" I forgot the status and personal files in the room upstairs. I gotta' go get them!" Rebecca said, acting very excited.  
  
"I'll go along with Rebecca while you get a hold of headquarters." Ronando said.  
  
"Fine. Be back as soon as possible." Olga demanded.  
  
With that, Rebecca and Ronando left. Olga turned the communication machine on.  
  
"Come in headquarters, come in!" Olga said.  
  
"Yes. I'm calling to tell that Ronando and me have completed our mission, only finding one survivor. Get the helicopter to come now. We're at the mansion in the Algratan forest."  
  
"Were on it! 10-4."  
  
"Awesome. 10-4." Olga said.  
  
BANG! Someone's gun fired.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Olga said, swallowing her fear.  
  
Olga picked up her radio and tried to dispatch Ronando, but there was no reply. Just static. She was getting real worried.  
  
"Ronando! Ronando! Answer me!" she yelled frantically, but still, no answer.  
  
Olga got everything prepared and was getting ready to leave. She opened the door.  
  
"Oh my god! Ronando you're all bloody! Are you injured? Where's Rebecca?" Olga hesitantly asked.  
  
Ronando held a bloody machete in his right hand, and Rebecca's handgun in the left. The blood was starting to curdle on his knife and clothes. Ronando had a look on his face that looked like it wanted to kill you.  
  
"Answer me! Where's Rebecca?" Olga demanded.  
  
"She's dead, and I have a feeling you'll be joining her very soon." Ronando said, with a look on his face that could kill.  
  
"What are you doing? Why did you kill her?"  
  
So many things were running through Olga's head. She didn't know what to do.  
  
"I killed her because it was my mission from Umbrella to do so. I have to collect data on you for B.O.W. research, along with Rebecca. I was even able to kill Jonah and get info on him." Ronando said with a mysterious look on his face.  
  
"You're a psychotic freak, ya know that!" Olga screamed.  
  
"I get very good money for what I do. Three kills should get me enough." Ronando said, laughing between words.  
  
Olga could hear the helicopter landing at the heliport. She had to leave very soon. All of a sudden, the floor started to shake.  
  
"Oh no! It's the freakin' Tyrant!" Ronando said, freaking out.  
  
Olga pushed Ronando in the hallway near the Tyrant. This was the first time Olga ever seen the Tyrant, and he was huge and very muscular. He fell and broke his leg. Olga just started to run. The Tyrant came up to Ronando and picked him up a few feet off the ground. Olga was very far away, but she could still hear the gut-wrenching snap of Ronando's neck.  
  
"I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna make it!" she faintly said. She was getting very exhausted.  
  
She could hear the Tyrant's loud footsteps hitting the floor, getting closer. She took out three proximity mines and set some on the walls to try to slow the Tyrant down. As she started running off, she could hear them going off.  
  
"Ah, thank God! The helicopter is near here!" Olga said.  
  
She came up to a metal door. When she opened it, there it was, the helicopter. She immediately ran to it.  
  
"Hurry up! The Pentagon launched a missile to come blow up Raccoon City! We gotta' go right now!" the pilot yelled.  
  
She got on, and there was the Tyrant running towards the helicopter.  
  
"Go! Go! Go!" Olga yelled like crazy.  
  
They took off, and not far away, was the missile. Olga watched as Raccoon City was officially being wiped off the map. She rested her head against the window of the helicopter and looked towards the sunset of the horizon, and thought to herself, it's finally over, but the scares would last forever.  
  
  
  
2.1 


End file.
